tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
CyborSpy
CyborSpy is an Australium-enhanced BLK Spy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. He is the arch nemesis of Cyborneer. His theme is Main Theme from Max Payne. He is the main antagonist of the Cyborneer Series. Appearance CyborSpy is a BLK Spy wearing the Rogue's Col Roule and the Deus Specs glasses. Personality and Behavior After getting hold of an augmented Saxxy, he gained superpowers from holding the enchanted weapon, and was able to severely wound the RED Engineer and Heavy who would become Cyborneer and CyborHeavy respectively. Although he lost the Saxxy and was defeated by his nemesis, he still maintained his knowledge of Australium and his desire to acquire more. His main goal in life is to build himself a new Saxxy out of stolen Australium, which he acquires via hordes of Soldier Drones under Cyborspy's Command. Cyborspy considers himself an evil genius, although all of his Australium imbued weapons were designed by BLU Engineers forced to work for him as slave labour. His ultimate dream is to rule the world through the power hidden within the Australium. His ego is extremely large and has a tendency of occasionally blinding him to immediate danger, as he believes himself to be unbeatable. In the event he encouters an overwhelming challenge, he simply tasks his Soldier Drones to attack while he quickly retreats to a safe location. He exhibits cruelty to any person who defies his will and has been known to mercilessly slaughter anyone unfortunate enough to get between him and his goal. Powers and Abilities Due to his contact with the Saxxy, CyborSpy has above average durability and has become well versed in both armed and unarmed forms of combat. He also carries two sets of Spytech Watches, both a Cloak and Dagger and a Dead Wringer, on his person at all times. His weapon of choice for ranged engagement is a snub-nosed revolver which he likes to use because of its small size but big punch. In mid to close range engagements he uses a weapon called the "Cable Kunai", an Australium Imbued Kunai attached to a retractable cable on CyborSpy's arm. Although this cable can be mechanically retracted, it cannot be fired from the hand and has to be physically thrown at a target. The Cable Kunai also acts as grappling hook for moving around tough terrain. CyborSpy's final weapon is the Mind Control Sapper. This device is linked to the radio packs attached to the Soldier Drones under CyborSpy's command and is used to designate orders to these troops, regardless of his position in the world. CyborSpyKunai.png|Australium Kunai CyborSpyRevolver.png|Snub-Nosed Revolver Faults and Weaknesses *Cyborspy's body is only slightly stronger than the average Spy and is not capable of taking heavy physical damage. *His ego can sometimes lead him to make rash decisions which force him to retreat behind his Soldier Drones for protection. *In the event he loses possesion of the Mind Control Sapper, he will lose all control over his Soldier Drone minions. Notable Videos By the creator *The Engineer and his Australium *Cyborneer: AKA my idea for a Gmod/TF2 freak *The Rise of Cybormedic *Cybormedic's revenge *Cyborspy: Evil at work *Cyborspy encounters Major Scout Guy *The Cyborshowdown *Cyborspy's Scheme *Hunting Australium *Hatred unleashed *Cybor vs machine *Australium Unleashed: Episode 4 *The Medics return *An old enemy *The enemy of my enemy is my friend *Revenge of the Cyborbot *The Saxton Hale Saga: Unexpected encounters By the community *CyborSpy's Attack *Cyborsniper *The forging of Sinwave *A day in CyborSpy's Testing grounds *Antarctic Australium Category:BLK Team Category:Enthusiasts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Near-normal Category:Spies Category:Thieves